Roleplay Time Continuation
by FullMetal Muffins
Summary: I go and Role-play mith my Mates on E-mail. Full of randomness don't ask. Yaoi. Don't like Don't read. I'm Kyouya/mama. Mori/shizzy Who died and made you L? Tamaki/daddy My bestest friend Madalyn.
1. Yaoi? I have no Idea

8:28 PM Tamaki-kun has joined

Mori-senpai has joined

Kyouya: ROLEPLAYING

Mori-senpai: T_T

8:29 PM Tamaki-kun: bows head gomen i missed you guys earlier

Mori-senpai: T_T I've missed you too, Tamaki-Kun

Kyouya: Mmm. I'm going to have to charge you for that

8:30 PM Tamaki-kun: thats haruhi you do that for

ooc XD

Kyouya: OOC loll

Yaoi time

Mori-senpai: ooc; oh crap...

Tamaki-kun: ooc oh no

Kyouya: You can pay me. with your body

Tamaki-kun: ooc O.o

8:31 PM mama?

Mori-senpai: ooc lol refrence to episode 8

ooc brb

Kyouya: OOC brb loll

Tamaki-kun: ooc hottest episode ever

8:33 PM starts singing all the above

ooc btw

5 minutes

8:38 PM Kyouya: OOC back

8:39 PM ROLEPLAYING FOR FANFIC NOW GET INTO CHARACTER

Ahem

Tamaki-kun: ooc i am very scared

Kyouya: So Tamaki. How have you been?

8:40 PM Tamaki-kun: oh faboulous as usual *does a twirl*

and you mama?

Kyouya: I have a very important question for you Tamaki-kun...

Tamaki-kun: yes i like waffles

yes i like waffles

Kyouya: Do you still love me? Teary puppy dog eyes

8:41 PM Mori-senpai: T_T

Tamaki-kun: ...oh that quesion

um, mori could you excuse us for a minute?

Mori-senpai: T_T Sure

8:42 PM closes book and exits out the door without making much sound

Tamaki-kun: and take Hunny too please!

Mori-senpai: Mori runs back in swiftly swinging Hunny-senpai over shoulders and bolting out the room.

8:43 PM Tamaki-kun: wtachs door close after them

ooc wow i cannot seel to save my life

Kyouya: Stands and stares at Tamaki

Tamaki-kun: spell

*hunches at shoulders, feeling the glare*

turns around

8:44 PM well....

Kyouya: *O.O*

8:45 PM Tamaki-kun: kyouya theres something thats been bugging me lately

8:46 PM Kyouya: What is it Daddy?

Tamaki-kun: well it was something you said a while back

Kyouya: And what is that Tamaki?

Tamaki-kun: *scratches back of head*

8:47 PM remember when i asked about what you wrote in your notebook?

Mori-senpai: Peeks in T____T

Kyouya: I do recall

Tamaki-kun: MORI!!

Mori-senpai: T_T AH- gomen

Kyouya: Mori I would appreciate it if you would leave

8:48 PM *Says in dark voice*

Mori-senpai: exits silently, and is upset with lack of screen time

Tamaki-kun: *shudders*

sorry mori maybe next episode!!

anyways,

Kyouya: I think I see where this is heading Tamaki

It's about the Notebook isn't it

8:49 PM Tamaki-kun: well yeah

may i see it?

ooc no scratch that

its just you said something that kinda.... idk

you said something bout us being a yaoi couple?

8:50 PM Kyouya: o//////o

Scratches back of head nervously

8:51 PM Tamaki-kun: ooc hold that though brb

Kyouya: I'm sorry... It was completely off topic... Only a thought...

8:55 PM Tamaki-kun: oh *tries to hide disappointment* i see

8:56 PM Kyouya: *Pulls Tamaki into deep and passionate kiss* I LOVE YOU TAMAKI SOUH!3

8:57 PM Tamaki-kun: *breaks out from kiss and turns away quickly*

8:58 PM *runs to door*

Kyouya: G-Gomennessai Tamaki-kun

8:59 PM I-I don't know what came over me...

I-I have to go...

Mori-senpai has left

Kyouya: Turns and runs out otherdoor

9:00 PM Tamaki-kun has left

Tamaki-kun has joined

9:02 PM Mori-senpai has joined

Mori-senpai: T_T What did I miss?

9:03 PM Well, Hello Tamaki-Kun

Tamaki-kun: ooc so kyouya just left and im at the door

9:04 PM all flustered and sad

Mori-senpai: ooc, AWWHHH

Tamaki-kun: *staring at the doorknob*

9:05 PM turns around to mori

wh-when did you get here?

Mori-senpai: Me...I've been outside. T_T

9:06 PM Tamaki-kun: nods slowly i see... looks down

9:07 PM Mori-senpai: Can I do anything to make u feel better? T_T

Tamaki-kun: yes actaully

looks back at mori i need to talk to you

Mori-senpai: Anything, Tamaki-Kun T_T

9:08 PM Tamaki-kun: *walks past mori towards a table* come sit

Mori-senpai: Sits down T_T

Tamaki-kun: sits down as well

........its about...kyouya

9:09 PM Mori-senpai: I see, T_T What about Kyouya-Kun?

Tamaki-kun: well, something happened while you were outside

9:10 PM .............................................*bites lower lip*

he kissed me

Mori-senpai: ... I see T_T How did you react?

Tamaki-kun: i ran to the door, almost ran out too

9:11 PM but for some reason i couldnt really leave but kyouya did

hangs head im so confused

9:12 PM Kyouya: Sits outside curled on couch customers staring at him

Mori-senpai: T_T

9:13 PM Tamaki-kun: *brings head up* do you hear that?

9:14 PM Customer: Tamaki-sama? What wrong with Kyouya-sama?

Tamaki-kun: uhhh uhhh whispers to mori when did the customers come in?!

9:15 PM *turns back to customer with smile on face*

9:16 PM Random voice:A while ago the Twins and Hunny were keeping them occupied while you guys talked

Tamaki-kun: oh

anyway, thank you my dear for coming to me

(talking to customer)

9:17 PM Random Voice: OOC That's what she said

9:18 PM Tamaki-kun: ooc wow

hunni could you take kyouya out for a lil bit please?

9:19 PM turns to customers im srry everyone but we are clsing the club a lil early today but mtrrw it will be twice as long

9:20 PM *pushes all the customers out closes door*

mori san are you still here?

9:22 PM anyone anyone?

9:24 PM Random voice: yup

Mori-senpai has left


	2. WTF! Random Angstyness

Idk why we did this chap but it wuz fun. Next one will b up soon I hope. :P

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

9:10 PM Kyouya: (GO!

ACTION!)

Mori-senpai: (CREATIVE JUICES! D:)

9:11 PM Kyouya: (lol dammit)

Tamaki-kun: (ok so previously on ohshc)

Kyouya: (can u do this for just 45 min mj?

ily 4 ever)

Mori-senpai: (45 min? D:)

Tamaki-kun: (kyouya let her write)

Kyouya: (hey its better than an hour

right?)

Mori-senpai: (but i have to watch blood tonight too AJKAAJKF ALRIGHT)

9:12 PM Kyouya: (you have tomorrow until 1 dont you?)

Tamaki-kun: PREVIOUSLY ON OURAN!!!

Kyouya: (k srry)

Tamaki-kun:*turns away from kyouya, hurt in eyes* alright ill respect your privicy

8:50 PM Kyouya: Is hurt to see Tamaki like this

Kyouya: takes 2 steps froward then turns around lunges at kyouys note book

GIMME!!

(taken from last nights chat)

Kyouya: N-NO! TAMAKI YAMEDO!!!

Mori-senpai: T_T (Mori is here for this episode) Hello

Kyouya: (ooc lol)

9:13 PM Tamaki-kun: *falls onto floor

taking kyouya with*

Kyouya: Tamaki -kun! Mate-Kurasai!

Tomare!

Mori-senpai: (Mori is secretley thrilled for more screen time as it may boost his popularity as a small host member)

Tamaki-kun: GIMME DAMMIT

Kyouya: (I hope yall kno wut im sayin) (Wow. I sound like my Grandpappy loll)

Mori-senpai: (if u know what i mean)

Tamaki-kun: (i dont)

9:14 PM Mori-senpai: *lazer beam shoots from random corner of the wall, mori falls to the floor and dies*

...

Kyouya: (lol) (K) (Yamedo=Stop Tomare=Stop also Mate=wait Mate-Kurasai=please wait)

NO! MORI!!!

Tamaki-kun: just give it to me!!!

Kyouya: (XD)

(So creative Mori)

Mori-senpai: (mori angel in heaven- thats what she said)

Tamaki-kun: (very)

9:15 PM Kyouya: (ditto)

(anywaiz)

NO!

Tamaki-kun: *pins kyouya onto floor nitebook goes flying into air and lands ten feet away from us*

Kyouya: Please! Just Stop!...please... is brought to tears

9:16 PM Tamaki-kun:* gets up and runs to notebook*

Kyouya: I don't only have drawings in that note-book Tamaki...

Tamaki-kun: (wow i am being so mean)

Kyouya: It's my Man-Diary too...

(XD)

Tamaki-kun: *stops mid-stride*

man diary?

Kyouya: Please...Just don't read it...

Tamaki-kun: all the more to *evil glint in eyes*

9:17 PM *runs to notebook and picks it up*

Kyouya: N-no! Tamaki! If you read it I

-I'll LEAVE THE HOST CLUB!!! *dramatic pause*

Tamaki-kun: *stares*

9:18 PM Mori-senpai: (Angel Mori- Laughs from heaven)

Kyouya: Shissou starts

Ouran HSHC EPISDE 412!

STARTS NOW!

Tamaki-kun: going along with it

Kyouya: (loll. I had to)

PREVIOUSLY ON OURAN!!!

9:19 PM Tamaki-kun: man diary?

all the more to *evil glint in eyes*

*runs to notebook and picks it up*

Kyouya: N-no! Tamaki! If you read it I

-I'll LEAVE THE HOST CLUB!!!

Mori-senpai: Is dead T________T

Kyouya: (lol poor Mori-san)

Tamaki-kun: *the only sound in room is the huge clock

tick

tick*

Kyouya: *...TICK*

Tamaki-kun: you wouldnt

9:20 PM *hangs head so eyes cant be seen*

Kyouya: Yes...Yes I would. That Man-Diary holds many things dear to me...

That I don't want to be seen by anyone else

Tamaki-kun: but....i thought you were my mon ami

Mori-senpai: (Dramatic music plays in backround)

9:21 PM Tamaki-kun: mon ami dont hide thing from eachother) (side note i am learning french and when i know enough ill apply it here)

Kyouya: I-I'm sorry Tamaki. But if I have to...I will...

(kool. I should ask my bother 2 teach me french) (btw "My Mon Ami? Your saying My My love. and My Love dont hide things from eachother." I think)

Tamaki-kun: (next year have french as your language)

9:22 PM BUT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME

Kyouya: (ok

My mom might get me a japanese tutor)

Tamaki-kun: I OPENED MY HEART UP TO YOU AND RECANTLY YOU HAVE BEENSHUTTING ME OUT

AND I HATE IT

9:23 PM Kyouya: THINGS ARE DIFFERENT BETWEEN US SOUH! YOU HAVE TO LEARN!

(wow this is getting good)

Tamaki-kun: (yeah how am i doing role play wise? your doing pretty well)

a single tear rolls down cheek

9:24 PM where did it go wrong?

Kyouya: (your doing great! Very dedicated!)

Tamaki-kun: when did it go wrong?

9:25 PM Kyouya: I-I'm sorry Tamaki. But my life is different...

Mori-senpai: T__T I'm back

Tamaki-kun: (no one cares)

Kyouya: One of the reasons why I did not want you to read it is because of my Mother...

(lol YAY MORI)

(DO SOMETHING FUNNY TO LIGHTEN UP THE MOOD)

(A BIT)

9:26 PM Mori-senpai: T_____________________________________________________T

Tamaki-kun: (noooo!! keep going! ouran needs more angst)

another tear rolls down cheek your mother?

Kyouya: (okay )

9:27 PM Yes...You May not live with your Mother...but at least you have one.

Mori-senpai: burps T__T

...Scuse me... T_T

Tamaki-kun: (that killed it)

(shun for 56 lines)

Kyouya: My mother was murdered...

Mori-senpai: (my point :D)

Kyouya: (lol)

Mori-senpai: OMFG A CLIFF-

Mori-senpai has left

9:28 PM Tamaki-kun: *hitced breath*

Kyouya: When I was only five years old...

I walked into her room just seconds to late...

Tamaki-kun: (what does this have to do with you being gay?)

Kyouya: (I'm gonna make this sad and gruesome)

9:29 PM (Shhh...Read what we just wrote 4 a minute. How I switched things around about whats in the notebook. How I didnt want u to read it cuz it was my man-diary)

9:30 PM Tamaki-kun: (eh? nani?)

9:31 PM (wait so its not jsut your confession for tamaki in there, its also bout you mom?)

Kyouya: (Okay. I said I didnt want you to read the notebook not only cuz of the yaoi. There's something in it about my Mom that I wrote in it. and since u wanted me to open up to you i did)

9:32 PM Tamaki-kun: i see (tamaki mode)

so in this notbook.... *holds out notebook*

9:33 PM contains entres about....

your mothers death

is that why you have been shutting me out?

9:34 PM nothing else?

Kyouya: Because...I did'nt want anyone to know...

9:35 PM Tamaki-kun: no

i know you ohtori

your hiding more than that

*head comes up, hair is over one eye while other has a death glare*

(nononon wait scratch that)

9:36 PM Kyouya: ...

Tamaki-kun: *head come up, eyes filled with tears

all this time, tamaki was reading the diary*

Kyouya: They all thought it was me.

They saw me in her room holding the knife that the murderer used...

9:37 PM "Mais il a laissé mourir."

Only one thought I was innocent. My sister. But my father said this

"Mais il a laissé mourir." "But he left her to die."

9:38 PM Tamaki-kun: (is kyoya still gay for tamaki?)

9:39 PM Kyouya: (Yeah Now for something rlly random. I'll tell you the translation for this later. Just bear with me. It's not for real)

9:40 PM "Je vais vous rejoindre bientôt, moman. Attends-moi." *Kyouya then runs to the window and crashes through it. He later dies in the hospital with his father repeating the same thing over and over again...Mais il a laissé mourir. ...Mais il a laissé mourir. ...Mais il a laissé mourir.

9:41 PM Tamaki-kun: brb keep typing

Kyouya: (Wow bad timing)

9:44 PM Tamaki-kun: (XOmg)

(is that justa random thing to relieve some of this angst)

9:45 PM Kyouya: I was jk

but can we continue tomorrow. I must read now

minus the suicide part

9:46 PM Tamaki-kun: ok fine

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

Don't ask... Anywaiz. (When you see a sentence that's like this that means that it's us in random OOC) Or like *This* Those r 't worry. Less angst in next chapter. XP So... This is what I want ya'll to do. I want you to leave me the most random and annoying Review that you can think of. so. R&R

3-FMM


	3. BESTEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Yaoiness though

_Okay. I do not own Ouran HSHC If I did. A Kyouya would be real. I must warn you that there is random french in this. (Thank you Google) (I also do not own Google. If I did now that would be hell...) The translations are under the sentences. There's yaoi in this chapter also. I'm sorry. I broke mah promise about less angsty-ness. I swear to The Gate and Roy Mustang That there will be funny randomness in the next episode. loll. So. blah blah blah blah blah._

Kyouya: **Why don't you start the story already?**

Me:**Cuz' maybe I just don't feel like it. Ever thought of that Kyouya? Hmm???**

Tamaki:**Leave Kyo-chan alone!3 He never did anything to you!**

Me:** Oh Zippit you lonely Prince.**

_ANYWAIZ I hope that ya'll enjoy this chap._

Tamaki-kun: (why off the record?)

Kyouya: (I messed up something

itll go on the record though)

Tamaki-kun: (there its on

ok anyway GO!!!)

9:13 PM previosly on ouran:

Kyouya: Tamaki-kun:9:22 PM BUT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME

Tamaki-kun: I OPENED MY HEART UP TO YOU AND RECANTLY YOU HAVE BEEN SHUTTING ME OUT

AND I HATE IT

9:23 PM Kyouya: THINGS ARE DIFFERENT BETWEEN US SOUH! YOU HAVE TO LEARN!

(wow this is getting good)

Tamaki-kun: (yeah how am i doing role play wise? your doing pretty well)

*a single tear rolls down cheek*

9:24 PM where did it go wrong?

Kyouya: (your doing great! Very dedicated!)

Tamaki-kun: when did it go wrong?

9:25 PM Kyouya: I-I'm sorry Tamaki. But my life is different...

Mori-senpai: T__T I'm back

(Here right?)

Tamaki-kun: yeah

Kyouya: (K lets go)

9:14 PM Tamaki-kun: (how?)

Kyouya: (u start)

Tamaki-kun: how is your any different?

Kyouya: (idk.)

Tamaki-kun: *how is your life any different?

Kyouya: (Reference to ep26)

9:15 PM FIRST OF ALL YOU HAVE ALWAYS HAD THE CHANCE TO BE THE HEIR TO YOUR FAMILY.

WHILE IM STUCK AS THE THIRD SON. THE FOURTH CHILD WHO WILL GET NO-WHERE IN LIFE!!!

Tamaki-kun: *looks up* 4th child?

9:16 PM Kyouya: (Kyouya has a sister remember?)

Tamaki-kun: (oh yeah)

9:17 PM *lets out a short laugh* it all boils down to the stupid hair thing again does'nt it?

if you want to be hair so bad, take my place

*heir

Kyouya: (loll spelling fail) YOU DON'T GET IT TAMAKI!

9:18 PM I HAVE TO SUCCEED MY OWN FAMILY'S NAME!

MY FAMILY IGNORES ME AND CUSTOMERS ND FAMILY FREINDS PITY ME...

Tamaki-kun: I dont pity you!!

I LOOK UP TO YOU

HOW COULD YOU DARE SAY I PITY YOU

9:19 PM Kyouya: I..I Just...I just feel alone...

There's nothing I can do about it.

Tamaki-kun: yes there is hold up notebook

youll let me back in to your life, all in

Kyouya: W-what...?

Tamaki-kun: no secrets

9:20 PM *opens up notebook*

Kyouya: *looks away. Messy hair covering his his eyes.*

*Takes off glasses. Holds them in lap*

I-I don't know Tamaki

9:21 PM There're things in there that my father does'nt want me to share with anyone...

Tamaki-kun: ....*looks at kyouya*

like what?

9:22 PM Kyouya: Just personal things. Family records...Finances... That kind of stuff...

9:23 PM Tamaki-kun: *flips through pages with out really looking i dont believe you*

Kyouya: I-In the back.

Tamaki-kun: the finances may be a cover up but i know theres something else hidden in here that you hiding

in th back

Kyouya: Here pass me the notebook

Tamaki-kun: ?

*walks over to kouya*

Kyouya: (The back of the notebook)

Tamaki-kun: *hands over the notebook*

9:24 PM Kyouya: Thanks. *Flips through pages untilhe reaches near the back of the note book*

Tamaki-kun: (i can feel the tension this is getting good)

9:25 PM Kyouya: Right there. *Points to a paragraph* Here's my family records. Criminal, health, finances, company.

Everything...

(I know)

Tamaki-kun:*takes notebook

strarts reading*

Kyouya: Hold ona sec! *snatches back notebook*

9:26 PM Tamaki-kun: say what?

Kyouya: *rips out a page and hands the notebook back* There...

Tamaki-kun: *confused*

Kyouya: Now you can read it...

Tamaki-kun: why did you tear out that page?

9:27 PM Kyouya: N-No reason...

Tamaki-kun: *closes notebook with snap kyouya-like*

*holds out hand* let me see the paper

9:28 PM Kyouya: J-just s-some personal records about my brothers! T-That's it! I swear!

Tamaki-kun: kyouya no secrets

none

Kyouya: *bites lip and turns away*. Fine...It's own record...

9:29 PM my own*

*Hands Tamaki sheet of paper with medical charts, insurance. etcetc on it*

9:30 PM Tamaki-kun: (so i know, is the confession of kyoya being gay on there?)

Kyouya: (Kind of Yeah just follow my lead but yes the confession of bieng gay is on it. Flip the page around.)

9:31 PM I just dont like people knowing things about me...

Tamaki-kun: *flips the page*

Kyouya: Even close friends

Tamaki-kun: *turns around quickly*

kyouya....tell me...

Kyouya: What is it...?

Tamaki-kun: you're sexual orientation?

9:32 PM Kyouya: *Turns deep red*

Tamaki-kun: just answer, on or two words

Kyouya:*Thinking:Shit. I forgot at that*

Tamaki-kun: *one

Kyouya: I-I'm...

Tamaki-kun: gay, straight or bi?

9:33 PM a, b or c?

Kyouya: ...(mumble)A(mumble)...

Tamaki-kun: *still faced away from kyouya*

9:34 PM A.......so your not lying

Kyouya: N-No...

Tamaki-kun: do you have feeling for someone of the same sex?

9:35 PM Kyouya: ...I m-might...h-have SOME feelin f-for...some-one...

feeings*

Tamaki-kun: thinking: *if he says yes, then this paper doesnt lie at all

soft gasp*

9:36 PM thinking: *one last try, it cant be..*

*whispers is it me?*

(i really doubt im following your lead at all now)

9:37 PM Kyouya: *Oui ... je vous aime Tamaki Souh ... J'ai depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré ...*

(lol)

*Yes...I love you Tamaki Souh...I have since the day I met you...*

9:38 PM Tamaki-kun: *STILL faced away from kyouya, but can you can see hands shaking*

9:39 PM Kyouya: *Blushes deeply again.* Stands up. tarts to walk away

stats*

Starts**

(DAH! SPELL IT RIGHT HANDZ!!!)

Tamaki-kun: ( a suggestion: sprint out into the hall, leaving behind your glasses)

9:41 PM Kyouya: Sprints out the door. Drops glasses and accidentally steps on them with out notice. Lenses crack upon impact.

9:42 PM Tamaki-kun: (theres a thought)

Kyouya: (I put alot of deep thinking into those sentences. loll I poured my heart and soul into them...)

Tamaki-kun: *turns headin time to see kyouya dart out*

9:43 PM Kyouya ....... u qu'elle détenait dans tout ce temps. ton amour pour moi ....

(i can tell)

Kyouya.......u held it in all this time. your love....for me

Kyouya: (Awww kawaii!!!)

9:44 PM Tamaki-kun: et qui aurait cru ...... que nous nous ressemblons plus que jamais aujourd'hui

and who would've thought......that we are alike more then ever now

(this is all in his head btw)

9:45 PM Kyouya: *In hallway collapses onto his knees from exhaustion.* Why? Why did I agree to let him look...? Kyouya Ohtori you are such an idiot!

9:46 PM Tamaki-kun: kyouya ..... nous avons tous deux le même secret que nous nous sommes cachés de tout le monde ..... y compris les uns des autres

kyouya.....we both have the same secret that we hid from everyone.....including each other

kyouya ..... attendre (wait)

Kyouya

KYOUYA

9:47 PM (now hes talking) KYOUYA!!

(BTW WHAT DO YUO THINK OF THAT LIL FRENCH MONologue?

Kyoyua: (:3)

Tamaki-kun: caps srry)

Kyouya: Si je l'aime ... Pourquoi ai-je fuir si ...?

If I love him...Why did I run away though...?

9:48 PM Tamaki-kun: *voice in distance* kyouya!!

*sprinting down hall* KYOUYA!!

Kyouya: T-Tamaki?

9:49 PM (OOChold on I need to get my glasses.I can't see fo shit)

Tamaki-kun: (alright)

9:50 PM Kyouya: (kk go)

Non, ce ne peut être Tamaki. Je suis probablement l'audience juste des choses

No that can't be Tamaki. I'm probably just hearing things

9:51 PM *Is light headed and slightly ooc from not sleeping for 78 hours. with work and all

9:52 PM Tamaki-kun: *comes sprinting down hall, out of breath

runs head on into kyouya, holding onto him*

Kyouya: *Tries to stand up but ends up falling onto one knee*

T-Tamaki?

Tamaki-kun: (ran into kyouyas back btw think of it as a serious glomp*

9:53 PM Kyouya: (lol Ouch)

Tamaki-kun: kyouya...*panting*

*buries head into kyouyas back*

Kyouya: What are you- *Starts coughing from over-exerting himself* (lol fail)

9:54 PM Tamaki-kun: kyouya...kyouya ... s'il vous plaît ... Ne quittez pas ...

kyouya...please...don't leave...

grips tighter onto kyouya

9:55 PM (yu still there?)

Kyouya: (Yeah.)

Hold on Tamaki. Je pense que je vais être malade ...

Hold on Tamaki. I think I'm going to be sick...

Tamaki-kun: (i have bout 5 mins wanna try and finsih this?)

9:56 PM Kyouya: (yeah)

Tamaki-kun: (k lets do this ooc)

(time for tamaki to confess)

Kyouya: Okay..I'm okay...moment passed...

(lol continue)

9:57 PM Tamaki-kun: kyouya.....ask me......

Kyouya: W-what...?

Tamaki-kun: (like i did earlier)

Kyouya: (kk)

Tamaki-kun: (the a.b .c thing)

Kyouya: A-Ano... What is your sexual orientation Tamaki?

9:58 PM Tamaki-kun: ...

Kyouya: gay straight or Bi A B or C

Tamaki-kun: K...I'm k

Kyouya: Eh? Nani...?

Tamaki-kun: *looks up to kyouya*

9:59 PM Kyouya: (lol Iwas gonna do that to you earlier.)

Tamaki-kun: (XD)

Kyouya: Nani...? What are you saying Tamaki?

Tamaki-kun: *smiles*

10:00 PM *pulls out glasses, goes around to kyouyas frint, and put them on kyoya*

pushes glasses up kyouyas nose

Kyouya: *flinches a little at contact.*

10:01 PM *closes eyes*

Tamaki-kun: kyouya... *kisses kyouya lightly*

(nawwwwwww)

(bring it home FullMetal!)

Kyouya: blushes (kawaii!!!) (lol. Soundz like Mustang in that. "BRING IT HOME FULLMETAL!")

10:02 PM *Leans into the kiss. Pulls away after what seemed like forever. even though it was only a few seconds*

10:03 PM T-Tamaki. What are you doing?

Tamaki-kun: kyouya ... Je t'aime

(i love you)

Kyouya: *gasps lightly.*

Tamaki-kun: *pulls kyouya in for another kiss*

10:04 PM (shissou theme)

_Believe me. After this chapter my friend and I were having an online party. Mori disappeared in the middle of it all without a word so I cut him out. lol._

_First reviewer get's the next chapter dedicated to them. Leave a review with the next topic for the fourth chapter. First one to winz._

_Lotz of lovez!-FMM_


	4. Ah Gomennassai!

My apologies anyone who actually reads this, but I am putting Role-play Time Continuation on Hiatus.


	5. chapter whatever warning Kyoyascrewed

Daddy! has been added to the conversation.

Shizzy-chan says:

sex

Mama says:

Oh I'll do it Tamaki

Daddy! says:

Mama says:

Richard Tamaki de Grantiane

Daddy! says:

Rene

Shizzy-chan says:

i love his name

Daddy! says:

stupid

Shizzy-chan says:

OOO

Mama says:

shuttup

Shizzy-chan says:

DISSED

Mama says:

i keep on messing it up

how im REALLY gonna do it

Daddy! says:

but i will forgive you

*nuzzles* you have had a long day and have alot o your mind

Mama says:

im tired

Shizzy-chan says:

and im mori

Daddy! says:

YOU DID IT

Mama says:

I did it

Daddy! says:

*where did you find that?

Mama says:

you don't wanna know

Mama says:

Remember Tamaki, I am an Ohtori

Daddy! says:

yes but you are now a Suoh

Mama says:

I have security cameras hidden everywhere

Shizzy-chan says:

and im a morinozuka? O.o

Mama says:

Mori stay out of this

Mummy and daddy are fighting

Shizzy-chan says:

D:

Daddy! says:

and you belong.....to me

Shizzy-chan says:

O.O i see where this is going

Mama says:

o rlly

Shizzy-chan says:

-leaves and stands on a random corner ofthe street-

-___- hmmm

Daddy! says:

AHSHDBCF VUROE[A

Mama says:

asdjfnhcwat dzxjgthycaes

Daddy! says:

I BLAME YOU KYOUYA

you are the one brought this blunder upon

you turned innocent mori into a gutter brained no life

Mama says:

Oh bring it on "Thee who is shunned by Grandmother"

in mind-oh crap i went there -

Daddy! says:

STARRRRR

LIIIIIIIIIGHT

KICK!!!!1

Mama says:

NOOOOOO

-is dead-


End file.
